


坚定如彼|For Who So Firm

by elanor_BleuNoir



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: American History, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanor_BleuNoir/pseuds/elanor_BleuNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“坚定如彼，怎能受诱惑？”——Cassius，第一幕第二场。</p>
            </blockquote>





	坚定如彼|For Who So Firm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Who So Firm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180795) by [zempasuchil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil). 



> 这是zempasuchil很棒的一篇文《坚定如彼》的翻译，链接上面有附。  
> 这是两年前翻译的作品，如果文笔和语言表达有不熟练之处，望多指教。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

_这就是世界创造出的最伟大的三个人：Isaac Newton， Francis Bacon, John Locke。_

一个坏笑，然后停顿许久。预料之中的那抹红晕爬上了Thomas Jefferson的后颈。

_但Julius Caesar比这三人都要伟大。_

他皱了皱眉，震惊而又感到恶心。

讽刺的是，比起野心勃勃的Caesar，Thomas会更喜欢带着贵族气息的Brutus，而Alexander就会指出其中疏漏：Brutus是最糟糕的叛徒，无论他的好意与否。与Judas一起在Dante笔下的地狱冰冷的中心相伴的Brutus。制造了有史以来最恶毒的伤害的Brutus。

Thomas知道这终究会发生，甚至可以从Alexander一脸郑重其事的坏笑中看出。大笑与胜利。

_你还没有赢得什么呢，年轻的Alexander。_

\--

_Washington总统之所以会赞同您的主张，只不过是出于他个人对他昔日的作战伙伴的喜爱罢了。--T. Jefferson_

_Washington的赞同让我的计划在您眼里掉价了吗？您自己持着最明显的偏见看人，却指责全国上下最道德的一个人有偏见。--A. Hamilton_

_任何人都很容易被偏见左右；您当然会同意这一点的。我并非在指责他贪污腐败，而是在指责您利用别人身上的一切弱点，甚至我们亲爱的总统先生身上的，来实现您个人自利的政策。--T. Jefferson_

_我或许是个政客，我也或许是自利的——自利左右着所有人，Jefferson先生，即使您没有注意到——但我将我的国家利益至于个人利益之上。我意识到我或许认为最好的政府并不适合这个国家；我会希望您相信我在这一点上的判断，但是我也知道您拒绝相信任何与我挂钩的东西，无论是为了什么个人的理由或是道德。--A. Hamilton_

_我既震惊又愤怒！您让我成了一个不合情合理的人。--T. Jefferson_

_人们反对一件事，一般不是因为他们未曾料想，就是因为这事是他们不喜欢的人所策划的。事实上，Jefferson先生，您正是正确地运用了合情合理的准则；不然您可就会完全漠视它了。--A. Hamilton_

\--

日子一天天过去，国会反复斟酌，考虑，然后将Hamilton那些穷凶极恶的提议付诸实施。Thomas变得越来越酸。他试图去以Alexander的计划中可能携带的副作用去说服Washington，但是Adams是对的——Washington归根结底就是个固执的老蠢蛋。但是除了他之外没人能更胜任总统这一职位，或许以后也再不会有了。Thomas只是希望他可以好好管管他那浮躁而充满野心的财务卿先生。

_总统必须在让我的提案付诸实施的时候安抚你。你正在阻碍一个政府脱离困境，Jefferson先生，让人民得不到福祉，因为你停止了国家最基本的一些组织的建设发展。只是出于你个人的信念，你违背了你民主的义务。_

而Hamilton先生除了在一场又一场矛盾冲突的谴责中和Jefferson先生针锋相对，又会在乎些什么呢？这一点就足以让他公然反对那个人了：他试图去抹黑这个把他养大的国家的建国过程中最尊贵的一些概念。就像一只寄生虫，这个男人用国家的福祉换取个人的利益。

Alexander就是那嫉妒心重的Cassius，为他的贪婪找到委曲的理由；这一点对他已经十分明晰。Thomas也知道这场悲剧中没有一个人物是善良的，他们最终全都自食其果。

\--

放着他们不同的政见不提，Thomas从原则上还是很欣赏Alexander的个人品质的。他决心坚定，却又冷酷无情；他品格诚实，又大胆鲁莽。但是他的雄心壮志以谬误的形式被扭曲，他的目的纯净却只会让进度后退——他不能竞选总统真是太幸运了。一想到他可能对这个国家带来的危害，Thomas就打了个寒战。

Hamilton着实是一位巨人……为什么他还要在这狭窄的世间游荡，徘徊于我们小气的人类之间？对他而言，有没有一种不会损害他尊严的死亡方式？这个苦涩的想法掠过Thomas的脑海，仅仅当他想到自由树下——那个男人唯一的尊严死法的存在之处时候——他才稍稍有了些宽慰。

不过尽管他的个性令人敬佩，他的野心还是胜过了一切。的确，地狱里也充斥着他这样的好意。

\--

即使他们吵了那么多次，Thomas多么用心地编纂他反对Hamilton政见的政治理论，无论他的文笔多么优美动人，他依旧意识到自己的行为都白费了。Hamilton在赢——已经赢了——并且没有丝毫停下的迹象。Brutus会失败的。

关于州债的建立与实践，许可税和对于无可知的暴动的农民所表现出的政府力量，国家银行的建立——这一切都被付诸了实施，完完全全的实施。那卑鄙的关于制造商的报告，即使到了未来还依然会影响这个国家的政治和经济。Thomas并不能阻止这些，但他至少会为了自由而战，能坚持多久就坚持多久。他只是希望Hamilton有一天会觉得玩够了，并且认识到他所犯下的错——在他彻底毁掉这个国家之前。

他消沉地写信给John Adams，而对方这样答复：

_不，Thomas，绝不是白费。或许你的果实走入了歧途，长成了你并未期望过的样子，但是你的努力从来不会被白白花费。_

无论他怎么说，期望还是意味着全部，不是吗？想想他的那些努力，用于阻碍Hamilton计划的努力，居然反倒帮了那个恶人，Thomas就感到一阵恶心。

他只能相信天意了。

\--

无论人们的意图是什么，在第五幕中Antony还是胜利了，为倒下的Caesar复了仇。而Brutus和Cassius，不管他们是多么高贵，都不复存在了。人人都清楚这个故事，不仅仅因为这是一部莎士比亚的剧作，更是因为这是确有其事的历史。

而历史总会重演。

对于他的恐惧，他仅仅能用忽略来平息它们。Thomas这么做了，试着去忘却那些历史，像鸵鸟把头埋进沙子，为了不曾早些预见到这些而对自己深恶痛绝。恨透了自己从不质疑自己的事业，为了自由和民主奋斗的事业。

\--

“我带来我对新当选总统的祝贺。”

Thomas一方面很惊讶；他未曾料想到Alexander Hamilton出现在这儿，独自坐在他会客室的沙发上——如此亲切的一次拜访。另一方面，他嘲讽地暗想：Alexander之所以还能欣喜，只是基于他在两害相权中取其轻罢了。不仅是这个， 也是他自己的胜利，因为Burr的失败。对于Thomas，这令人怀疑、鬼鬼祟祟而又充斥了傲慢的腐臭。

“为什么要来呢？我们之间的敌意已经不是什么新闻了。我自己都不能理解您的拜访。”

“我发现我自己在听到您的好消息的大范围圈子中，于是决定一个小小的贺喜将会是十分绅士的事情。”对于Thomas，这不能再简短了。不过，绅士般的拜访也意味着主人友好的款待，于是他摇了摇铃铛喊来他的一个女仆，要求她带来两杯酒。

酒来了，Alexander很有风度地接过了它，抿了一口。“不错的佳酿。”他嘴角勾起一丝弧度，称赞道。Thomas几乎只是对着自己的杯子点了点头，空洞地答复道：“对我而言，美酒是人生的一大必备物品。”他低头，拒绝去看那位拜访者礼貌又嘲讽的目光。

\--

“而这，”他发现他自己又一次重复道，“就是世界创造出的最伟大的三个人。”

在他身后，Alexander什么也没有说，但是Thomas能感受到他未说出的话语，就像是说出了般充斥着室内的空气。Julius Caesar和大不列颠。那些暴君，那些本会辉煌但终究成为过去的东西，那些被背叛和打败的人。那些伟大的人——但只是曾经。但是Alexander依然存在，而Alexander也是伟大的——伟大而可怕，但无法否认地伟大。

Thomas不去看他—— _我除了愤恨之外对这个人没有别的感受，_ 他这么提醒自己，尽管他感受到Alexander的光辉，如同他是火焰，散发出强大的热。 _他是我心灵深处的敌人。_

\--

如果Thomas不把他的目光从那些画像上移开，他就必须看着Alexander。 _荒唐的坚持，等待着被挑战_ ——想到这说的竟然是他，他居然有了几分惊奇。这件事完完全全不成逻辑——或许Adams是对的，他自己的方法理论是谬误的；或许Alexander是对的，他自己的观点因为过度相信自己的正确性而被扭曲了——但是那就意味着接受失败，而Thomas不会去这么做。他希望他有着Franklin的戒律，Washington沉稳的品德，Paine的常识，Madison的好意。他希望他这一刻可以是任何人，只要不是怯弱的Thomas Jefferson。

“总统先生，你仰慕错了人。法国人，穷苦的农民，理想主义者。现实主义才是一个国家所需要的。智者以磐石为地基造楼，而非一盘散沙般的公众观点。”即使Thomas不去看进他的眼睛，那双眼睛中反射出狡黠的笑意依然可以被听见。

“Hamilton先生，我想我也可以对你这么说。你对于英国人的偏爱在当今的政治氛围中简直是恶心的。我们应当杜绝英国的影响，永远杜绝和它有关的一丝一缕，永远。”

“这恐怕就是你的错处了。英国人应当被模仿，因为他们的国家通过政府对人民事务的管辖而繁荣昌盛。”

“但不是在美国，我的好先生，这就是为什么这儿有一场革命的原因。”他只是希望这个男人能赶紧离开。

“没有任何杜绝和它联系的一丝一缕的理由。你会相信一个农夫对英国成功的理解吗，当他对着这个国家抱有如此的偏见的时候？同理我也不相信您可以理解这些，即使您有着良好的教育背景。”

Thomas僵住了。“当您说着人人都只为了自己利益行动的时候，好好考虑您的提议几乎是不可能的。”他终于把目光从画像上移开，直视着Alexander的眼睛，因为他受够了这人直白的引他上钩的诱饵。他十分惊讶地发现更年轻些的男人在玩味地微笑着，几乎像取得了猎物的猎食者般，双眼在猫似的颧骨上眯缝着。

“这完全是可能的；事实上，这是可建议的。”他站近了吗？他的微笑看起来更近了。Thomas感到自己急需更多的空气，思维成了一团乱麻。他本该少喝点酒，多吃点晚饭，在屋内的热度中脱下大衣，老早就该把Hamilton赶出门。“因为有时候，两个人可以有着相同的利益。”

在很长时间中的第一次，Thomas发现他急切地想要组织出词句却怎么也组织不出，而目光找不到任何的落脚点——除了Alexander的嘴唇上。

Alexander挑起Thomas的下巴，好让后者看见他眼中带有目的性的钢铁般的亮光，与此同时他们的嘴唇相触了。Thomas完完全全被俘获在这一个吻中；Alexander，Antony——他们能获得所有的胜利。

_但是，_ 当他把Alexander压上那面挂满了画像的墙，手指勾勒着对方蕾丝领结的线条时，他想道， _如果两个人有着共同的利益，那么任何一种结局的方式都是值得渴望的。_

_如果两个人有着相同的利益，他们就都已经胜利了。_

\--

他们立于一排排棕色的植物中间，脚下是飞扬的尘埃。这是一个干旱得反常的季节，Alexander萎蔫的植物很好地证明了这一点。

“你妻子的？”

“我老婆会种萝卜吗？”

“那么是你家厨师的？“

Alexander笑了。“我自己的。一个花园，你知道，是一个失望的政治家的避难所。或许我某天会放下手中的政治脏活儿，变成你深爱的那些农夫，Thomas。你觉得怎么样？“

Thomas已经看出了那方植物的残破与衰败的迹象。“Hamilton先生，你是一位浑然天成的政治家；我并不相信你对于土壤有着农夫那样的温存与热忱。”

又是一个微笑，不过是一个嘲讽的笑。“你或许是对的。但是我意图成功。”

铁丝网上的那些花朵，明艳地开着的，是他妻子的，并被照顾得很好。Thomas可以去教这个男人如何耕作土地但是怀疑——不，很清楚——他的指示并不会被实施。所以他只是僵硬地蹲下了身，把牡丹花低垂的花朵抬起。“我祝愿你在你的农业事业中取得最大的成功，Alexander。”他们都清楚他说了的，和未尝说出口的话。

“并不是我所有事业的成功？”把铁线莲举到Thomas黑色大衣的后背处，Alexander的声音低沉而清晰，语调严肃，但是Thomas清楚他们都知道答案会是什么，有些东西永远也不会改变。铁线莲靛青色的花瓣在黑色的背景下似乎熠熠发光，紧接着扫过Thomas的一缕半白的乱发，轻轻触碰了他的下巴。嘴唇的触感紧随其后，Thomas颤栗了一下，伸出手要抓住对方的手腕——但是他并没有找到。Alexander转身走向屋子，背对着他说道，“您的马已经准备好了，Jefferson先生。我祝愿您能尽快回到国会那儿。”

“是的，是的，我必须走了，今晚得到那儿。谢谢您。”

“举手之劳。”

但Thomas的心情很沉重，而他不认为这会有一个了结。

\--

了结来的很快但是是不曾被预料的；两个莽撞而骄傲的男人间政治和个人的纠纷变成了更大的东西，Thomas想道。傻瓜，他们俩都是。该死的傻瓜。

“你为什么这么做？”

“我爱我的国家，我恨Aaron Burr。他的野心是腐臭的；最糟糕的那种。”

Thomas了解他的理由；他想要做的是去理解它们。“他对你提出决斗，然后你居然同意了。”他试图去掩盖住他的愤怒。把目光定格在文件上，他的内心情绪在翻滚，他明白抬头会让这些感情流露出来，而他无法担负得起这样的一次感情的爆炸，这样的一出戏。

“我无法拒绝。”他的答复简单，带着勇气和，Thomas想像着，悲伤。一个致歉？永远不可能的事情。

Thomas想再说一千一万件事—— _荣誉对于一个死了的人有什么用呢？一个死了的人对于他的国家又有什么用呢？_

_如果你死了，你对我又有什么好处？_

_有没有任何一种死法，是并不会玷污了你的尊严的？_

他并没有说出口。他只是抬起头，终于直视着Alexander，就在对方离开的时候，他的想法终于奔涌而出。“我们的国家需要你。至少联邦党需要你。你的党派，你的家庭……我需要你。你的总统要求你道歉，并拒绝决斗。”请留下吧。“为了我们大家，别做蠢事了。”

Alexander回头看了看他，嘴角上扬，眼中带着笑意。这是一间阴暗书房中的一束光。“我不会死的。”

“你不会开火的，Alexander。”这是显然的事情——甚至是令人痛苦的，Thomas发现。“Burr为了复仇会杀了你。”

“我知道。”依然带着笑——现在是悲伤的笑了，Thomas想——他离开了，只是在门廊留下一道阴影。“我不会死的。”

“Alexander Hamilton，你是个傻瓜，”Thomas看着他的信件，低语道，“该死的悲剧的傻瓜。”他眨眼，迅速吞下喉间的哽咽，又一次从墨水瓶中提起了羽毛笔。

\--

听见Hamilton先生的死讯，Jefferson先生的女仆为她主人毫不惊讶的话语和事后的评论而困惑了。“他是一个Caesar，比我认识的任何人都更像是，”他说道，眼睛格外明亮，里面或许充斥着愤怒或是悲伤；她并不能判断是哪个。“但是我同意这一点——Caesar或许会是最伟大的那一个，如果他的人生并未被那些更加腐败的人夺走的话。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：  
> 这些是我在网上查到的真实历史资料：  
> “人们反对一件事，一般不是因为他们未曾料想，就是因为这事是他们不喜欢的人所策划的。”——Hamilton  
> “无论一件行为是多么道德，只要它是别出心裁的，就总能找到其中坏的动机。”——Jefferson  
> “好酒是我生活的重要元素。”——Jefferson（据引用）  
> “你知道，一个花园总是一个失望的政治家的正常避难所。据此，我在离镇九英里的地方买了几亩地，建了个房子，正在耕种那儿的花园。”——Hamilton，在一封写给Charles Cotesworth Pinckney的信中（12月29日，1802年）  
> “Hamilton真的是一位巨人……毋需跟班，他自己就是一位宿主。”——Thomas Jefferson  
> -Hamilton运营花园的失败  
> -Jefferson的“三个最伟大的人”一幕，同时有着Hamilton关于Caesar的反驳  
> -蠢蛋Washington  
> -Jefferson在他的文集中承认对于Hamilton性格的仰慕


End file.
